<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nocturne by talefeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788291">Nocturne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers'>talefeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Cute, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Relationship Study, Sleeptalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jet enters the console room to wind down with routine system checks, he discovers Ed sleeping in one of the chairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet Black &amp; Ed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nocturne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Things you said in your sleep."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ed was the only person on the <em>Bebop</em> who hadn’t carved out her own space on the ship; who hadn’t claimed any spot as <em>her</em></span> 
 room, <em>her </em> bed. She was the kind of kid who was only ever at zero or a hundred, never anywhere in between; she’d be bouncing off the walls (often quite literally) until, all at once, she wasn’t, and when that crash happened she tended just to sleep wherever she dropped.
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight it had been in one of the chairs in the console room; she had curled herself into it in a way that seemed like it should be impossible for anything that wasn’t a cat or a ferret or something. Jet allowed himself a private little smile before taking a seat in the free chair to begin the nightly tasks of running diagnostics, double-checking the auto navigation system, ensuring the comms were working. All the little routines with which he wound down his evenings in the absence of a steady sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet turned toward the sound of Ed’s voice, feeling a little twinge of guilt at having woken her. He was opening his mouth to apologize when he saw that her eyes were still closed, her breathing still even. Her brows were drawn together in a concerned sort of frown, and her eyelids were flickering with what Jet realized must be a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jet,” she said again, somehow managing to curl around herself more tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something else twinged through Jet’s chest, then, something he was reluctant to name. He moved his chair so that their armrests were almost touching and he reached his hand across them, letting his palm rest atop Ed’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here, kid,” he said past the lump that had formed in his throat. “Right here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>